


Hope And Happiness In The Shape Of A Blond

by SheepShit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A very short fic but like?, Basically just Klaus thinking for five minutes, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Fluff, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, I imagine Dave as a sweetheart, I want Klaus to have some happiness in his life and him to actually being allowed to keep it, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Light Angst, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, We Stan one man and its Ben Hargreeves, a little bit i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: People find hope in different ways, Klaus finds it in a man wearing a combat helmet and a goofy grin.





	Hope And Happiness In The Shape Of A Blond

Klaus looked at the gun in his hand. An M1911, an ok handgun for its time. Klaus had never really enjoyed guns or weapons in general, but it had been easier to gain his father’s approval with his wits rather than his  _ abilities _ .

It felt heavy in his grip, like a reminder of the difference between the little crime-fighting he did as a child, thinking of most things as a game, and now, realizing the extent of what his father made them do, what violence is, how it’s not a game and how to consequences of it are very real.

Klaus clutched the pistol and closed his eyes. He hated this, all of it. The violence, the injuries, the blood spilled and bodies falling to the ground, never to rise again. What he hated the most, was that this was something his father would have loved, found delight in, even. The fact that his cowardly son had killed, that his child who had been too scared to use his powers fought in a war. He was acting like the violent man Hargreeves could only have dreamed of him becoming.

He let out a sigh. He was tired, so, so, so tired. He was here for one person, and one person only, Dave. So smart, funny, strong, beautiful. He was fighting, hurting, sober, and hopeful for one person. 

Why do you speak to nothing, he'd ask some nights. Why do you stare at nothing in the distance? Why do you hold your hands over your ears like someone is screaming? Why do you close your eyes, like you’re avoiding looking at something? Why do you jump to the side at the oddest of times, like someone who isn’t there is attacking you? Why are you, why do you, why, why, why.

Klaus never answered, he never told him. He just shrugged, said to him “I’m sorry, sorry that I’m like this.” And then they moved on and spoke about something else entirely. Other times, they didn’t talk, they just layed down together and held each other. Dave would never fully understand, he would never truly get it, but he accepted it. He never pried too much, never got upset or angry. He was worried and that was the end of it. 

It was strange, being there on his lonesome. Just him and strangers and Dave. He just assumed Ben would have followed when he got transported. It was stupid, he knew it was, but it felt wrong, not having his brother there. Klaus liked to think he would have been proud that he was clear-headed, no drugs, no pills, not even a drop of alcohol in his system. It had been hard in the beginning, nearly impossible. But the task of getting to know Dave, having someone that cared about his well being, someone that had no obligation and nothing to win from being nice, but still choosing to do so. It was incredible.

Ben was his best friend and he always would be, if Klaus never returned home, he still would be Klaus's number one person in the world. He would always love Ben, his brother that had always tried to support him and had always been the one person that kept him alive on his darkest days. But this was different.

Dave had no reason to be kind to Klaus. At the start, they were complete strangers. Klaus was honestly just a liability to his team, he had never excelled in any physical aspects outside of sex, and therefore, not many expected him to survive long in the war. All he could do was learn as quickly as possible and do his best to keep his head down till he gained experience. And Dave? Dave had the patience of a saint. He taught Klaus some basic fighting, he showed him how to fire a gun properly and he vouched for Klaus when the other soldiers grew tired of his shenanigans.

Dave had learned to know him at first, wanted them to become friends before anything else. Even so, later down the line when they finally got together, Dave had told him, with a hushed voice and his lips formed in a shy smile, that he’d loved him from the start. With his strange clothing, weird facial hair, caring heart, and his soft doe eyes.

Finally, Klaus looked up from the weapon in hand as he smiled to himself bitterly. It probably wouldn’t last long. They were at war, danger around every corner. And even so, if they managed to survive at all, they could never be together without hiding. Nothing would ever be perfect, nothing would ever be a dream come true, but Klaus would take this, he would hold on to it, as long as he could, as long as the world allowed him his happiness. 

He could only hope Ben would forgive him for leaving. He hoped Dave would forgive him if he snapped one day, if the ghosts got a hold on him and if the stench of death, real or phantom, would be too much.

For now, he had something to live for, someone that made him want to try waking up the next day. That would be enough until it was taken away from him like everything else. He would hold onto hope for as long as he could, even if his hope had blue eyes, ruffled blond hair and goofy grin

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working in class, I wrote this real quick.  
At some point, I'll look over it properly, but hopefully, you had an ok time reading ^^


End file.
